Save-Lots Bandits
The Save-Lots Bandits are a group of bandits in The Walking Dead Video Game. Their ranks are primarily composed of former workers from the Save-Lots store near Macon, Georgia and prey upon other groups of survivors, taking anything of value for their own use and killing anyone who gets in their way. They serve as the primary antagonists for Lee's group at the beginning of Episode 3. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Before the apocalypse, the bandits used to work together at the Save-Lots store in rural Georgia near Macon. Each former worker had various jobs and duties at the store however, once the apocalypse began, they most likely looted the store trying to get as much supplies as possible before they were forced to leave and look for additional supplies on foot. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 2: Starved for Help" According to Jolene, the bandits, many of them her former co-workers and friends, quickly took to barbaric behavior when society broke down, beginning to make deals with other survivors, mostly wanting in return food and drugs, such as opium. There is evidence that they took and killed Jolene's young daughter, and she calls them "rapist monsters", specifically naming Jake, Bart, and Linda. The bandits raided the camp of Ben Paul, David Parker, Travis, and many more Stone Mountain School students and teachers. It appears that they killed many, if not all, of these people except for Ben, David, and Travis, who were all able to escape. The bandits have had deals with several groups, offering them to be left alone in exchange for food and drug supplies. Firstly, the St. John Family gave them food, which was revealed to be human meat that was chopped up and cooked from other survivors, and secondly, they extorted Ben for drugs, claiming they had taken one of his classmates hostage, when they had in reality killed him a long time ago. "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" When Lee unwittingly broke Ben's deal with the bandits, when his investigation of the missing supplies lead him to take the drop left for them, the bandits invaded the Motor Inn, and took everyone except for Lilly and Lee hostage. Lilly told Lee to distract the bandits, while she got into position. Lee was able to keep the bandits occupied with talk, allowing Lilly to surprise them, shooting and instantly killing one of them. The bandits took cover and called for reinforcements, leading to at least a dozen of their members attacking the motel. Lee, supported by Lilly and Doug/Carley was able to hold them back, while the other members evacuated to Kenny's RV. The commotion attracted a large group of Walkers, who began attacking the bandits before they began invading through the holes the Bandits had made in the motel's fence. The group, realizing that the motel was lost, drove off in the RV, leaving the remaining bandits to fight off the Walkers. Given the decimation of their numbers by the motel survivors and the Walkers, it is likely the few remaining bandits fled back into the woods or were killed by walkers, their fates left unknown. Members *Unnamed Bandit 1 (Possible leader; Deceased) *Jolene (Deceased) *Gary (Deceased, Determinant) *Drew (Deceased, Determinant) *Linda (Deceased) *Jake (Presumed Dead) *Bart (Presumed Dead) *Paul (Presumed Dead) *Unnamed Bandit 2 (Deceased) *Unnamed Bandit 3 (Dead or Undead) *Unnamed Bandit 4 (Dead or Undead) *Unnamed Bandit 5 (Dead or Undead) *Unnamed Bandit 6 (Dead or Undead) *Unnamed Bandit 7 (Dead or Undead) *Unnamed Bandit 8 (Dead or Undead) *Many unnamed bandits: Bandit 1 (Long Road Ahead).png Bandit 2 (Long Road Ahead).png Bandit 3 (Long Road Ahead).png Bandit 4 (Long Road Ahead).png Bandit 5 (Long Road Ahead).png Bandit 6 (Long Road Ahead).png Killed Victims *Unnamed Bandit *Mark (Indirectly Caused; shot by an arrow and later killed by the Saint John Family). *Duck (Indirectly Caused; the bandits allowed walkers to get in the Travelier Motel who infected Duck, who was later put down.) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused; Katjaa shot herself when facing Duck's death.) *Danielle (Possibly) *Numerous unnamed people from Stone Mountain High School. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Trivia *Save-Lots is most likely a parody of SAVE A LOT, an American chain of food stores. *A total of 13 bandits attacked the Travelier Motel and only Drew or Gary (Determinant) and one other bandit got away. *In unused dialogue from episode two that was cut from the final version, Ben Paul recounts a much more grisly tale about the bandits and how they slowly toyed with his group of survivors over the course of several days before picking them off one by one, raiding their camp, and raping any girls in the group. *On Telltale Games' Poker Night 2, a Save-Lot Bandit, including Doug, both make a cameo appearance in the intro. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Groups